Kiba teaches Naru a lesson?
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Well this is the FIRST Yaoi I have ever typed... Hopefully it sucks...


Just another day In the Hidden village of the Leaves; Konaha. At the training grounds Naruto, Kankaro, and Kiba along with Akamaru are all training together. 'After all since Gaara became the Kazekage might as well see what the other Shinobi have to offer' Kankaro thought to him self while trying to catch Akamaru and Kiba with his puppet master jutsu. "Geez Kiba, You're really starting to imrove with Akamuru's Taijutsu techinque" Kankaro Said. "Yeah, Kiba you might even stand a few minutes with me In a round" Naruto added. "Don't be so cocky, Naurto" Kiba scolded. 'I don't know how much longer Crow can stand Kiba's Fang over Fang. "one more time Akamaru!" Kiba Yelled Kankaro looked nervous, When Kiba's attack hit it was all smokey. Neither Kankaro or Naruto could see a thing.

When the smoke finally cleared, Kankaro let out a sigh. " you're better than I had anticipated, Maybe next time I'll bring Raven and Crow " Kiba Looking proud as ever.  
"You fix your puppet while I train with Naruto on his Taijutsu" Naruto blushed then Scratched the back of his head and Smiled. "Ready to go, Slow-poke?" Kiba still looking proud of his victory over crow. "Yeah, Kiba... What are you gonna teach me?" "I'll tell you when we get there." Kiba picked up Akamaru and Placed him in his jacket then the Dog-Boy took off. 'Finally some alone time with Kiba' Naruto thought. He blushed at the thought. Then took after The Dog-doy.

" So what is it you wanted to teach me Kiba-kun?" Naruto questioned with a big grin on his face Kiba smiled back. "I'm gonna teach you to track, Naruto,  
it's in a good shinobi to learn where his opponnet is hideing or when you need to find someone during a mission instead of waiting on them " Naruto Smiled grew even bigger.  
Kiba looking back making sure they were a decent distance from Kankaro. Kiba took off his jacket. "Smell this" Kiba enforced throwing the jacket at Naruto's face. "Smells like Dog!" Revolted he took the jacket from his nose. "Tsk, Naruto try harder... Here try and focus your chakra into your nose." Still serious toned. "Okay even though your starting to sound like Shino, Kiba-kun." "Don't call me Kiba-Kun, It's sensei while I am teaching you." 'Naruto understood why Kiba was always an Alpha Dog '. "Yes, Kiba-ku- I mean Inuzuka sensei" Naruto studdered at the same time trying not to laugh.

"Stop messing around and Focus your chakra!" Naruto didn't hesitate. He made the Ram hand sign and started focusing . 'Focus on your nose,Huh?' Naruto thought to him self. God Kiba looks cute when he's serious.'  
"THAT CAN WAIT TILL LATER,Kit, Dog-Boy won't show you love until you finished his lesson"  
Kyubbi Thretened in Naruto's mind. " You right you stupid fox" Naruto thought to Kyubbi.  
He went back to focussing " He tried sniffing Kiba's Jacket again."Well!" Kiba demanded.  
"It's different " Naruto Grinned and blushed. Kiba Looked shocked. "Well good start,Naruto now for another test." Naruto lost his Grin and blush. Kiba smiled.

"So Kiba, Is there any other Inuzuka special skills I should know about?" "Actually this is the last one for the day and we can call it quits." "Okay, Kiba so what is it?" Naruto looking confused.  
Kiba reached for his back pocket. 'That should be me' Naruto blushed. "Focus and you'll get what you want, Kit." Kyubbi said again.'I wonder if Kiba has any plans after practice.' Naruto Tried to keep his face from blushing 'Naruto always staring at 's a weird kid' Kiba thougt as he pulled out a bag from his back gear wondered what it could be when He Opened the bag. Naruto had a wide-eyed face."Are those grapes Ki- Inuzuka sensei. 'Fall to my dominince Naruto' Kiba though with a grin on his face. "Hehe"  
"What's so special about those grapes?" Naruto laughed again. Then Kiba threw the grape a few meters in the air and As it went back down he cuaght it in his mouth 'That's not the only thing going in your mouth Kiba-kun'.Naruto thought with a big smile. Kiba look confused. "Focus" He barked. "Hehe Simple enough." Kiba threw him the pouch of grapes. "If you get one in first try, I'll battle you."

*Kankaro* "I wonder what's taking Kiba so long with Naruto?" Kankaro decideded to head to his new apaertment in The Leaf Villiage and get ready for Kiba's and his plans for tonight. He laughed and blushed then stopped, He had to finish Crow's last eye before he left. 'Lucky that Kid is cute, other wise he would be dead for even putting a mark on Crow.' When he finally finished Crow's eye he wrapped him up and went to find his apartment. 'Rrrgh...Where is it? This town is so confusing' Kankaro thought out-loud semi-growling. "Room 314 on the Kazuna building, Simple enough" Kankaro said outloud not believing his own words. "Finally! That wasn't so hard." 'Time to take a shower' Removing Crow from his back and setting him in his case. Kankaro sighed. "Shower Time!" He said loudly to the empty apartment. 'Or maybe I should stay dirty for Dog-Boy' He laughed at the thought. He slumped to the washroom and got a towel to wash off his face turned on the water 'Good thing about Konaha no Sand in the water' Thinking while he brushed his hand threw it making sure it was the right temperature. "Perfect" He took off his Head mask showing the sweat from a long practice today. He rubbed his head and continued to undress. He slid off his shirt. Only his pants and his fishnet remained. He turned to the mirror. Flexing to himself, smiling at the progress he's made since his last mission. The 19 year old continued to undress. First his fishnet then he made a hassle with his belt. Finally got it

" Hopefully nothing like that happens when Dog-Boy gets here." sighing again. He pulled down his pants leaving only his tight black underwear covered in sweat. He pulled those down and threw them with the rest of his clothes.  
He turned on the switch for the bath to spray from the hose and was covered in water. He spread His sand village shampoo all over his spikey dark brown hair. His air was similer to Dog-Boy's one of the things they had in commen. Maybe that's why He liked Dog-Boy they had things in commen.  
He then grabbed his shower gel and spread it across his pale toned chest. When he rinsed off he went to the mirror to observe himself again, Smiling. Water droplets rolled down the curves of his body from his chest down to his pubic area. He grabbed another towel and began to dry off making sure to get his back side, then he went to the front side and finally the hair. Shaking his head in the similer manner of a dog.

Once he left the bathroom he went to his closet to see if he had anything special for later.  
He stood for a few minutes observing his clothes. 'Nothing' He sighed. " Well Dog-Boy is getting a suprise." as he just put on another tight dark breifs and a fresh fishnet shirt.  
' Hmmmm. It's only 4 O' clock Dog-Boy isn't getting here until 8' He thought as he prepared for a nap on his couch near the door.

*Naruto and Kiba*

Naruto threw the grape in the air. Time had seemed to slow down. Would he get to spend more time with Dog-boy or not. Even if he did would He like him if he got beat. Naruto deciding against catching it. Time continued to move again. The grape plopped on the ground. "To bad Naruto guess no fight today" Kiba said with some dissappointment. Naruto smiled "There's always next time"  
Scratching his head again.' ASK HIM, KIT, ASK HIM!' Kyubbi echoed in his brain. Naruto gulped.  
"Umm. Hey Kiba-Kun... Are you doing anything after this? He asked sweat came down his forehead in anticipation for his answer. Kiba blushed. " Nothing for a few hours, Why?" Naruto smiled.  
Gulped and prepared his answer. "Umm. I was thinking I could treat you to some Ramen at my place for teaching me to track..?" Sounding unsure and half mumbiling. The Dog-boy smiled "That would be okay." Naruto blushed. 'KEEP IT TOGETHER, KIT' Kyubbi boomed again in his head.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Slow-poke?" Kiba joked as he picked up half choked on his he caught his breath he smiled as he stared at Kiba.'He's so CUTE!'  
Naruto thought as he blushed."CALM DOWN AND GO" Kyubbi yelled in his head."Okay let's go Kiba-kun"  
The dog-boy slowly followed Naruto. Naruto ran ahead. He noticed that Dog-boy wasn't keeping up so he slowed down and waited for him. Naruto's blush got more crimson. They kept walking side by side. When they reached the apatment Naruto walked in he took of his shoes.

Kiba followed slowly. Trying to find out what that scent was. Then he saw the apartment. It was clean."Like what I did?" 'No garbage...Was he expecting me?' Kiba thought through it. Well you can clean up in the bathroom over there. I'll start cooking the ramen"Naruto added. Kiba smiled "Okay"  
Kiba went to the bathroom. He undressed. Showing his Nude body to his mirror self. He was really sweaty and dirty. Dog-boy approched the shower and turned it on. He got in the shower. Rubbing soap all over his body. He quickly rinsed off when Naruto yelled from the other room.  
'KIBA'S USING MY SHOWER!' Naruto thought trying to keep his mind on the boiling ramen. The Dog-boy walked out of the Bath-room. Hair glistening with water.

He walked towards the table with two bowls of steaming ramen. "Smells good" Kiba smiled. "Let's eat then" as they sat down Naruto couldn't help but notice what kiba was wearing. He was wearing only his Undershirt and his boxers. 'How cute' "Well claim him as your mate and you can see what's under them,Kit" Kyubbi said convincingly. "So.. How is it?"Naruto asked.  
"It's good, Thanks!" 'I wonder if he likes me?' Naruto lost his smile looking glum.'Kiba observed Naurto's face.'Is something wrong with Him?' Kiba thought also losing his smile. The boys ate in silence. When they were finished. Naurot walked over to the Dog-boy brushing against him. Collecting his bowl. Neither of them said anything."God, Look at the time! Sorry Naruto I have to go!"

Kiba rushed to the bathroom. 'Hopefully Kankaro didn't notice how late he was.' He grabbed his pants and shirt. He ran out the door. Naruto grew tears in his had left him. He was alone.  
"When will he realize I like him." Naruto yelled to the empty apartment tears rolling down his face.  
He grabbed a kunai holding it to his door slammed open. Kiba barged in forgetting his head band. When he noticed Naruto crying in the kitchen. He rushed over to him and Hugged him. Naruto gasped when he realized whos smell was near him. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba questioned worried.

"Nothing,Kiba-kun..." Sounding un-sure. "I can tell by your smell and your tears that you're lying Naruto". 'I guess I should confess my feelings to him' Naruto still unsure. "DO IT,TELL DOG-BOY AND HE WILL BE YOURS" Kyubbi yelled. "Umm. Kiba...I like you." Naruto whispered near Dog-Boys ear.'That's why he was staring'."I like you too,Naruto". "No, Kiba I really like you."  
Tears still rolling down his face." I long for you everyday Kiba. I have dreams about you. If I can't have you I feel like I am going to die"

Kiba gasped at the statement realizing that he was serious about taking his thought about it. "Naruto,Let's take things slow, Okay?" Kiba smiled as he took the Kunai from his new Boy friends was to shocked to say he finally caught his breath all he managed to say was "Kiba-Kun." He leaped into the Dogboys arms. He stayed ther unable to break away.  
Kiba stood up and walked towards the door 'Sorry Fox-Boy but I'm gonna be late, and Naruto..."

He looked up at the Dog-boy,"I like you too" after the words punctured the air to Naruto's ears the door closed. Naruto still shocked. Smiled. "GOOD JOB KIT" Kyuubi said in the Fox's head.

*Sakura* "I'm gonna see how Naruto is doing and bring these sweet rice balls to him, Bye Ino"  
"Bye Sakura-Chan" The girls waved as they slowly walked in different directions.  
'Ino -PIG!' 'Bill board brow'. They both thought smiling. "I better hurry it's getting dark"  
Sakura ran for the Fox-Boy's apartment. She noticed Kiba walking out of Naruto's apartment.  
"Hi Kiba-Kun!" "Oh Hi Sakura-Chan" They both waved as Kiba walked away.'Holy Lord Hokage KIBA is so...so...HOT!I love Sasuke... But Even for a dog Cute' She continued walking towards Naruto's apartment, she knocked on the door.

Naruto got up and went to see who it was. "Oh, Hi Sakura-Chan" He said as he dried the tears from his eyes. "Hey,Naruto,Sorry it's late but I brought you these Sweet rice balls" She looked at his face "Is something wrong Naruto?". "No, Nothings wrong Sakura-chan... Nothing at all." He looked at Kiba as he walked into the distance. "So what happened between you and Kiba-Kun" She said

"Can you keep a secret Sakura-chan?" He asked. She hesitated then she Nodded. He pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door. "Kiba and I are..." Her heart stopped."Dating" "Whaaaaa!" She dropped to the floor, After a few minutes she stood up. "Congradulations, You guys would be cute Together."

*Kankaro and Kiba* (Chapter: CHEATING ASS BITCH)

Kiba ran towards his house. He slammed through the door and tripped over Kuromaru. Kiba fell to the floor. "Watch it boy" The dog spoke. "Sorry Kuromaru, I have to get some things...I'm going to practice with Shino" He lied. "Hmm" The dog could tell he was lying but Didn't care to much . He went back to his previous position."Hi Tsume,Hana"Kiba ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his Pajamas and clibmed out the window. "Now to Kankuro's" He ran towards His Boy'friends house.

*Naruto*

"You think so Sakura-chan?" He scratched the back of his head." Yeah, He's a Dog and your a Fox .How Cute?" She continued talking about them. "Umm. Sakura could you not tell anyone?". She stopped talking. "Yeah sure, Naruto" She walked over to the table dropped the rice balls and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow,Or will you be to busy with Dog-boy?" She joked. "Umm. I don't know Sakura-Chan" "Make sure you keep an eye on him. I will make sure Nobody touches him, Okay."  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan" She closed the door and left.

"Well I guess I'll go to bed and wait for Dog-boy." He took off his clothes. Goosebumps slowly rose all over the Fox's body."Oooh, Chilly!" He ran to bed and got under he covers. 'Maybe Kiba-Kun will be here one day' he thought as He felt the warmth of the Blanket above his fragile body. He slowly dosed off as he was thinking about his new relationship with Dog-boy"  



End file.
